


Mortal Enemies?

by caralilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon Oikawa Tooru, First Kiss, Fluff, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/pseuds/caralilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Iwaizumi Hajime wanted to do was keep walking.</p><p>Trust Oikawa to get in the way of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Enemies?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for how bad this is.

“Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi Hajime, dubbed ‘Iwa-chan,’ groaned. He turned himself with ease, being quite the feat in 80+ pounds of chain mail. He glared at the man in front of him.

“What do you want shittykawa.” ‘Shittykawa’ pouted.

“That’s mean Iwa-chan! Why do I have to have a reason to talk to my best friend?” Iwaizumi frowned.

“Best friends? We’re mortal enemies!” Oikawa seemed surprised by that, as if he hadn’t realized this before.  
He stroked his chin.

“Mortal enemies? Who decided that?” Iwaizumi almost punched the pretty man in the face. Said pretty man looked Iwaizumi in the eye for an explanation. When he realized Oikawa actually wanted an answer to the question, he really did punch the pretty man in the face. Oikawa clutched his nose and whined.

“Ow! Iwa-chan that hurt!” Iwaizumi turned back around and continued his previous journey.

“Good.” he huffed. Oikawa scrambled up behind him.

“Wait! Just because you’re a knight and i’m the Demon King doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

“That’s exactly why we can’t be friends!” The knight pinched the bridge of his nose. ?He was starting to get a headache from the stupid Demon King, and just wanted to go back to walking.

“Then why haven’t you tried killing me?” Iwaizumi stopped. Oikawa stepped in front of him.

“You’re an idiot,” he sighed letting go of his nose.

“I’m being serious, Hajime.” The knight frowned. Oikawa never said his first name unless he was totally serious. Which was even more of a headache than stupid Oikawa.

“I’m not discussing this with you. If you’ll excuse me, I have a job I must get back to.” Oikawa did not excuse him.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi growled at the man,”move.”

Oikawa did not move.

“I swear to god, if don’t move i’ll-” Oikawa leaned in towards the knight. His sharp brown eyes calculated every twitch of muscle Iwaizumi dare made. It unnerved him, the way Oikawa would sometimes act the way he’s supposed to. Cold, cruel, and definitely not friendly. Iwaizumi gulped.

The King was too close, far too close for comfort. He tried to take a step back, but an arm shot out from the man in front of him and held Iwaizumi in place. Iwaizumi squirmed, trying to escape. Oikawa merely watched the struggling knight and repeated his question.

“Why haven’t you killed me?” The emptiness in Oikawa’s voice stopped Iwaizumi. He looked at the taller man. Iwaizumi knew better than to stay silent, but he couldn’t very well go and tell the man that the reason he hasn’t even tried killing him yet was because he was in love with him. Sure that man was the Demon King, and sure that man was his supposed mortal enemy. But god was he hot. Or course Iwaizumi couldn’t say that aloud. That would be worse than death as far as he was concerned.

“Why? Afraid you’ll get rejected?”

Iwaizumi sighed, “Exactly.”

Then stopped. Oikawa grinned at him lopsidedly.

And Iwaizumi died.

Or, at least he wanted to. He looked down at the ground in attempt to hide the unwanted heat in his cheeks. Oikawa pulled him closer, reminding the knight that he was still in the other man’s arms. He gulped when a hand reached out and raised his face to the other. Oikawa was grinning full blown, and by god it was beautiful. And by god did Iwaizumi want to kiss him. Oikawa, as if reading his mind, looked down at Iwaizumi’s lips, causing Iwaizumi to unintentionally lick them.  


Oikawa’s face came closer and closer until their lips were practically touching, and Iwaizumi was practically hyperventilating.

“If you liked me so, much,” Oikawa murmured,”then why didn’t you say so?”

Trying to retain some of his pride, Iwaizumi replied,”I just did, didn’t I?”

“Hmm,” Oikawa smiled a smile that blinded Iwaizumi. It seemed far too genuine, a smile Iwaizumi’s never been graced with before. It was that kind of smile that made the world stop. Or, at least Iwaizumi’s.

“Iwa-chan?” the knight grumbled at the nickname.

Oikawa laughed. “Can I kiss you?” Iwaizumi’s whole being went red with embarrassment.

“I-what-you idiot-” Oikawa shut him up in a suitable manner. One his lips touched Oikawa’s, Iwaizumi couldn’t talk even if he wanted to. Not that he did. No, kissing Oikawa was much better than talking.

It was a sweet kiss, hesitant and awkward. Iwaizumi had little to no experience, though he’d hate to admit it. Oikawa took control immediately, pulling Iwaizumi closer than before, which the latter totally thought was impossible. Iwaizumi hesitantly wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck and pulled lightly at the hair at the base of his neck, earning a pleased noise from the man. The knight pulled away from the kiss in shock.

Oikawa chuckled and grinned at him. “I was wondering when you were going to do that.” Iwaizumi backed away, face completely red. Oikawa pulled him back and hugged him, much to the knight’s surprise.

“O-Oikawa?” Oikawa leaned back to look at Iwaizumi and giggled in a way no Demon King should giggle.

“You know Iwa-chan, If you come be my knight, we could work on your kissing skills!”

Iwaizumi punched the pretty man in the face for the second time that day.  


“Fuck no,” He replied, walking away and leaving an unconscious (and extremely happy) Demon King sprawled out on the ground.


End file.
